Rap Battles of Inazuma
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: During a day of boredom, Tenma suggests that Gouenji and Kidou should rap battle! And it lead to not-so-great results...fangirls, rhymes, this Youtube user who secretly records these battles, Tenma's losing his mind! And Hayami asks: HOW MUCH MORE CHAOTIC CAN THIS DAY GET? ! Rated T for swearing...and...it's a rapping fic guys...expect some foul mouths...
1. Gouenji Shuuya versus Kidou Yuuto

**A/N: …Eh…I've been planning this for a while now and…I wanna post it! XD And, I have no idea what kind of fics I've been posting these days anymore..Q.Q…DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven; if I did…uh…I will totally make this happen! X3 and I don't own much of the plot either...it's inspired by Epic Rap Battles that appear on Youtube~**

**Let us start!**

* * *

It was just a normal day for the whole Raimon team…well, not really. Endou and Kidou decided to invite nearly EVERYONE they know. From all the Inazuma Japan, to their close friends and their closest friends in the Holy Road like Taiyou, Yukimura, Kishibe, Yamato and Minamisawa. The reason why…

"Apparently…we're bored…" Endou and Kidou explained to everyone as soon as they were gathered inside the room.

…

…

…

"WHAT?! SO YOU JUST INVITED US FOR NO REASON! ! !" The whole group who was invited shouted to them.

The Raimon team facepalmed at their coaches, while both men just kept a blank face; sighing, everyone just sat from the seats that were available. The others who didn't have seats just sat on the floor…

…So basically, they have nothing to do…

…

…

"So…" Tenma started.

…

…

…

"So, what…?" Tsurugi asked the soccer-loving boy number two.

…

…

…

"I don't know~" Tenma stated.

…

…

"Tenma…" Tsurugi just sighed.

Taiyou, Kishibe, Yamato and Yukimura just watched as everyone did…practically nothing. They both decided to open their phones and check their Tumblr. Shindou, Kurama, Hayami and Hamano were playing cards…which left Akane in shock and started to take pictures of her 'Shin-sama' playing cards.

The managers sweatdropped at Akane while Endou, Kazemaru and Kabeyama just talked about life. Fubuki sighed as he took out a set of headphones from his backpack and started to listen to his music. Fudou was annoying the hell out of Sakuma, and Kabeyama, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Saginuma and Kogure just talked about life too.

And who was left with nothing?

"This is boring…" Gouenji tried to start a conversation with Kidou.

Kidou bit his lip, "…I know…"

The both of them went silent, unable to think of what else to say.

"…I blame you for this though…" Gouenji said.

Kidou immediately felt a vein pop and turned to Gouenji with a raging face. He clenched one of his fists and used the other to point at the flame striker. His eyes were like on fire...FIRE!

"WHAT WAS THAT? !" he raged.

Gouenji swore that he saw steam come out Kidou's ear and nose, but acting cocky today, he fought back, not even caring about his reactions.

"I said that it's YOUR fault, Kidou~ Yuuto~" he taunted to the man.

That was when Kidou lost it. He started to throw random things at the flame striker, but Gouenji dodged them all. Then suddenly, Tenma jumped in between there fighting and held out two microphones.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why not we have a RAP BATTLE?!" Tenma asked in glee.

Kidou and Gouenji glanced at each while everyone else just mouth gapped at Tenma's idea…even Endou and Tsurugi were shocked.

"But…we don't rap..." the adults said.

Tenma ignored them, handed the microphones to the adults, slowly backed away and took out another microphone.

Suddenly, the lights went off and everyone except Kidou and Gouenji panicked at the sudden brownout. The lights turned on again and in the stands, they could see Tenma…WEARING A SPARKLY TUXEDO SUIT! It was yellow in color and he also had a cane. He looked like those people in the circus, and he kept his gleeful smile.

"HIYAH! ! ! WELCOME TO THE EPIC RAP BATTLE OF INAZUMA!~" he announced to everyone, jumping up to the air and landing down to the soccer field, the light still directed to him…and to everyone's surprise.

"Today, we have two competitors who we all know!" he continued, "In our right, is our fellow coach, Kidou Yuuto! And in our left, is the flame striker, Gouenji Shuuya! And they are here to RAP BAAAAAATTLE! ! ! ! ! !"

And Tenma pressed a button from his cane and applause was heard. It was just like those applauses you hear in the old TV shows…

"So I present to you…Epic Rap Battles of Inazuma! Gouenji Shuuya…vs…Kidou Yuuto….BEGIN!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kidou gulped…

Gouenji flinched at Tenma's words…

And without thinking…

Kidou started to rap…

_Kidou's here, the smartest strategist of all!_

_Say you're the flame striker? Pfft, fuck you troll_

_I can read your passes and kicks, learn your tactics_

_You just shoot, pass, and shoot again with your tricks._

_I'm so going to surpass you anytime, any day~_

_So my dear onion head, you'll be forever stuck in the hay!_

Everyone ooed at Kidou's rap. It was good for a beginner and Gouenji started to boil.

And…he rapped too…

_You're pretty boastful for a genius, but I disagree with you_

_Bitch, my father and sister were impressed with my tricks, even if my dad turned blue._

_You're just a created reject, born to play for a fucking villain._

_My shoots are filled with passion, love and hope._

_So don't be such a dope!_

_I can fire up someone's heart, I've got thousands of fans._

_So stop being a bitch, or I'll kick you out to the moon!_

Kidou started to sweat from his comeback, so he rapped back again.

_So you say you've got ton of fans? I've got MILLIONS!_

_Or maybe billions or TRILLIONS!_

_Impressed your father and sister? Bitch, I've impressed mine too._

_Stop being a slut, admit that I'm better than you_

_My penguins will attack if you respond back_

_So get out and into your sack!_

Gouenji fired up quickly and rapped for one last time.

_Oh, your penguins? Well, I can flame them up!_

_Watch as they turn to ashes, watch as they die_

_And I'm probably a better brother than you, you left yours before._

_Ah, and seeing your long lost sister is such an eyesore_

_But don't worry about the shit you say_

_I've seen worse…_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

…

…

…

"WHA?! GOUENJI-SAN ACTUALLY RAPPED! ! !" two voices screamed in unison.

Everyone turned to see that Tsurugi and Taiyou were the ones who shouted…and they started to fight.

"HEY, I'M GOUENJI-SAN'S BIGGEST FAN!" Tsurugi shouted.

"NO WAY, I AM HIS BIGGEST FAN! ! !" Taiyou protested.

"REALLY, WELL YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE!"

"YEAH, YOU TOO!"

And the fight went on and on.

Kidou and Gouenji sweat dropped at them and quickly glared at each other. Those raps really got into their heads…too much…

Then suddenly, voices were heard outside the club…

"AHHHHHHHH! ! ! SHUUYA-SAMA RAPPING IS SO AWESOME! ! !~" A group of voices shouted.

"NO WAY! ! ! YUUTO-SAMA'S IS BETTER THAN HIS! ! !" Another group of voices protested loudly.

"GAH, YOU STUPID KIDOU FANGIRLS, SHUUYA-SAMA'S IS BETTER!"

"NO, YUUTO-SAMA!"

"SHUUYA!"

"YUUTO!"

"Oh no…" Kidou and Gouenji said unison.

With Kidou's quick fingers, he grabbed his phone and started to check through Youtube. Eventually, he saw that SOMEONE in the CLUBROOM RECORDED the RAPPING. It already got 1,000,000,000 views…AMAZING.

"W-WHO DID THIS? !" Kidou asked in a raging voice.

Everyone kept quiet…so quiet that you can hear the soft music that escaped from Fubuki's headphones. He was listening to classical music…typical from the calm and soothing ice striker...

Gouenji grabbed his phone and took a look at the name of the user who recorded it. Apparently, someone named 'WNiner' recorded it…

"…WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY? !" Gouenji raged.

Everyone backed away at the sudden raging aura from both adults, but they can't escape cause of the Gouenji and Kidou fangirls outside the door. They all cowered in fright and they're blaming Tenma for this...

"Guys…" Yukimura murmured.

Yamato sighed, "..We're STUCK."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SORRY IF THIS WAS LAME QAQ...I don't know how to rap, okay? I just like this and it sounds...okay...? I don't know anymore...=="**

**COMING UP NEXT: Tsurugi Kyousuke vs. Anemiya Taiyou!**

**Pfft, you know guys, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHO SHOULD RAP BATTLES! XD VOTE NOW ON WHO WINS THE RAP OF THIS CHAPTER! GOUENJI SHUUYA OR KIDOU YUUTO! ! ! ..Personally, I want Gouenji... /shot...AND ****GUESS WHO IS 'WNiner' TOO! It's pretty easy...I think...?**

**Please review! They're all appreciated~ :3**


	2. Tsurugi Kyousuke versus Amemiya Taiyou

**A/N: HI READERS! ! ! X3 So this is the next chapter of RBOI...AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING IN THE LAST CHAPTER!~ So anyway, I made a little poll in my profile on who should rap battle next! XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven! I own only little of the plot for it is inspiration from all the Rap Battles that I've seen on Youtube!**

**Let us begin before I feel tired...**

* * *

The moment Yamato said those words, everyone stared at him, bewildered at what he just said…including his own father. Then suddenly…Hayami panicked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! We're stuck with a rap-battling Matsukaze Tenma and a creepy Gouenji Shuuya-san and Kidou Yuuto-san! ! !" the all-time scaredy cat, who is obviously Hayami, shouted in fear.

"OI! ! ! WE AIN'T CREEPY!" Gouenji and Kidou shouted to him, causing Hayami to feel even more afraid. Desperate, he hid behind Hamano, who seemed oblivious to the whole situation…along with Fubuki.

Hamano patted the scared boy's head and smiled, "Ah~ don't worry Hayami, they don't even look scared!" he reassured to him.

But Hayami whimpered even harder and started to cry, "NOOO! TENMA MUST HAVE INFECTED YOU TOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

And Hayami made a mad dash away from everyone to the door…but, he has forgotten the ONE reason why everyone was practically was stuck in the clubroom.

…

…

…

"OMG, WHO IS THIS CUTIE? !"

"OH MY, HE'S SOOOOOO CUTE AND HANDSOME!"

"I WANNA PINCH HIS CHEEKS!"

And Hayami…well…

"NOOOOOOO! ! ! GET AWAY, HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

…

…

…

Yamato coughed so he could break the awkward silence that was amidst everyone. That was when everyone noticed a gloomy aura surround the Dragonlink goalkeeper.

"Let us remember Hayami Tsuramasa…as he suffers from the fangirls…"he said, his gloomy aura growing bigger and bigger at each millisecond.

"Oi, don't go all emotional, son!" Senguuji Daigo told his son.

Yamato just ignored his father's words and reassurances so he walked to a corner to sulk. Daigo, who was starting to worry about him so much, ran to him and tried to comfort him.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Endou just sweat dropped at the father and son and turned back to see both Gouenji and Kidou rage even more, even going as far as plotting to KILL the Youtube user. Frustrated, he took Kidou's phone away from their grasp, receiving shocks from both adults.

"Gouenji, Kidou, PLEASE calm down!"

Kazemaru decided to help Endou with the current situation, "Yeah you guys, it's just a video…and besides, you have many fans now!"

Gouenji and Kidou rolled their eyes at them, "Oh YEAH, it's not SAFE to get OUT of this PLACE!"

Endou and Kazemaru face palmed at the duo, while the said duo were hatching up a plan to KILL the Youtube user who uploaded the rap battle video. Then suddenly, Yukimura appeared behind Endou and pointed to the video that was shown in Kidou's phone.

"Hey, did you guys notice that the Youtube user made a poll on who should win?"

Kidou and Gouenji heard what the boy said and they quickly stopped their talking. They both gave Yukimura, glances of bewilderment before jaw dropping in shock.

"WHAT? !" they asked in excitement. They both got near Yukimura's face, "WHO WON? !"

Yukimura paled slight, took Kidou's phone from Endou's grasp and pressed a link that was shown in the video description. When it loaded, it showed a poll for the rap battle winner.

"And the wi-HEY!" Yukimura exclaimed when Tenma, who somehow appeared behind him, took the phone away from the blue-haired boy. Tenma pressed the 'Show Results' button and when he saw the results, he smiled gleefully.

"And the winner of our first rap battle is…GOUENJI SHUUYA!"

…

…

…

"I WON? !" Gouenji asked in an excited tone, pushing Kidou's face down to the floor.

Tenma smiled, "Yup! You won Gouenji-san~"

And this was one of the very rare moments where you will see a so-called, 'Rainbow' Gouenji…

"YES, I WON! IN YOUR FACE, GOGGLE BOY! I AM THE BEST IN RAPPING AND EVERYTHING!" he bragged as he made faces at Kidou and did his 'happy' dance in front of him…or everyone. And everyone knew so much that Gouenji SUCKED at dancing.

And what happened to Kidou? He just cursed and cursed to the flame striker in an inaudible tone. He started to have a dark aura and strangely, Gouenji didn't notice this, he was too busy bragging to the man.

Tenma sweat dropped at the two and decided to continue the rap battles…before anything else bad happens…really.

"Sooooo…let's move on to the next battle!" he announced happily.

And out of nowhere, Shinsuke appeared behind Tenma. In the small boy's hands, was a box that was the size of a tissue box, and there was a hole on it, big enough for Tenma to fit his hand through…which he just did…and it didn't take long for everyone to realize on what the box was for.

Tenma removed his hand from the opening of the box and in his hand, were two slits of paper, each one folded into fours. He smiled oh-so-joyfully as he unfolded the papers.

"For our next rap battle…it'sTsurugi Kyousuke…versus…Amemiya Taiyou!"

The moment those named escaped from Tenma's lips, the two juniors who were called, was purposely pushed to the area where Tenma stood; They were both shocked.

"…US? !"

Tenma disappeared and appeared again behind them, holding the same two microphones that Gouenji and Kidou used for their rap battle.

"Yup!" he exclaimed happily, handing the microphones to them, "So…Epic Rap Battles of Inazuma! Tsurugi Kyousuke...versus…Amemiya Taiyou…BEGIN!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Taiyou started to sweat when the spotlight shone on him. He had no idea what to do, so he took a deep breath and...

_Oh, what got we here, a boy from the moon?_

_Well then, let me tell you something ya goon!_

_I'm Amemiya Taiyou, and meet Sun God Apollo_

_And you're in my way bitch, cause this is my solo!_

_Gouenji-san admires me, you're just a reject_

_You were like a piece of trash, thrown and ejected_

_Now excuse me dear, you WERE a great SEED_

_But now look at you, you're just a little weed_

Tsurugi felt a wave of anger pass through him and he gulped, readying his voice for some rapping...

_Whoa, you think I suck?_

_What if I told you, you're wrong as fuck!_

_I may not be a SEED, but I'm still strong_

_All the things you've said, they're just damn wrong!_

_Maybe you're delusional, need a first aid kit?_

_Cause if you're not, then just beat it!_

_I've won this race, so 'HA!' to you~_

_You're a loser, you little piece of glob..._

Taiyou's eye twitched as those words spat out of Tsurugi's mouth. Grasping tightly on the microphone, he rapped again...

_Goo? Delusional? Pfft, you piece of shit!_

_You know, I may be sick, but I still play soccer!_

_What about Yuuichi? You sucker..._

_Are you jealous that I got more fans?_

_Or did you get hit by a frying pan?_

_Just want you to know, I am the best!_

_You can't beat me, along with the rest~_

Tsurugi started to boil in anger at his words, so he went back to his rapping again...

_Me? Hit by a pan? Dude, I ain't done!_

_I'm going to win, and you'll be gone!_

_You're the sun? Really, you don't shine..._

_You might be drunk, did you drink some wine?_

_I am the moon, big, bright, and illuminating_

_And for a long time, I have been awaiting_

_For you to on the ground, on the floor_

_Tired and beaten up, people laughing and wanting more..._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When the both of them finished rapping, the whole crowd were amazed at the passionate vigor the duo gave to their rapping. They said that they didn't rap but…THIS…

"W-Wow…" Shindou stuttered.

"That…" Kirino started.

"Was…" Kurama continued.

…

…

…

"AWESOME!" Yukimura exclaimed as he pushed Shindou to the floor so he can get a view of the two rappers. His eyes shone and his smile was bright, while Kirino and Kurama laughed at Raimon's captain.

Tsurugi and Taiyou glanced at each other angrily before looking at the blue-haired boy and smiled at him.

"Why thank you!" they said to him.

If that's not all, the locked entrance door started to bang even louder, causing everyone to shiver in fright.

"OH MY GOD, KYOUSUKE-SAMA!~"

"TAIYOU-SAMA IS AWESOME!"

And in the crowd, Kishiba muttered softly: "That Youtube user uploaded another video…wow…"

And if you listen closely, you can hear Hayami too!

"AHHHHHH! HOW MUCH MORE CHAOTIC CAN THIS DAY GET? ! HELP! ! !"

…

…

…

"This day will get more chaotic, Hayami…trust me…" the depressed Yamato murmured when he heard Hayami shout out his question.

Daigo face palmed, "Son…just cheer up…"

* * *

**A/N: And that is the END OF THE CHAPTER! X3 *yawns and stretches* Anyway, I'll be gone for a few days for my trip to Singapore~ and I haven't even taken a bath yet...O_O and I need to also pack and shiz...**

**Thanks for those who voted in the last chapter! So Gouenji won...okay... (Inner Fangirl Side: OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE ALL THE BEST! GOUENJI WON, SEE THAT KIDOU, YOU SUCK AT RAPPING! GOUENJI IS TEN, NO, INFINITY TIMES BETTER THAN YOU SO HAH! ! !) ...^^"**

**VOTE IN MY POLL ON WHO SHOULD RAP BATTLE! ! ! XDDD **

**Up next: UNDECIDED! Either Endou Mamoru vs Matsukaze Tenma OR Otonashi Haruna vs Gouenji Yuuka**

**Please review guys, all reviews are appreciated~**


	3. Endou Mamoru versus Matsukaze Tenma

**A/N: …I'm still in a bad mood…anyway; welcome to the next chapter of Rap Battles of Inazuma XD…I don't think some people that I know expected this o3o and yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 and all the rap battle plot credits belong to the creators of the Epic Rap Battles of History! X3**

**This chapter is going to be…ENDOU MAMORU VS MATSUKAZE TENMA! ! ! … (coughcauseiwasforcedbysenp-someonecough)**

* * *

One word to describe everything…

CHAOS

First of all, we got a rap-battle-loving Matsukaze Tenma and apparently, he's already shaking the box, ready to pull out another name. Second, Taiyou and Tsurugi were fighting at each other, proclaiming that one was better than the other. Third, Yamato is going EMO and his father—who gave up cheering up his son—JOINED with his son. Fourth, Gouenji is going crazy because he won over Kidou and Kidou seems to be growing a dark aura as each minute passed by.

Lastly…well…

"AHHHHHHHHH! ! ! HAMANO-KUN, KURAMA, SHINDOU, KIRINO, ANYONE HELP ME! ! !"

"KYAAAA, HAYAMI IS SOOOOOO CUTE! ! !"

"NO, GET AWAY. GET AWAY FROM ME! ! ! ! ! !"

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, this is awkward…what now, Fubuki-senpai?" Yukimura asked to the former ice striker, who was apparently, busy with something…on his phone.

"…"

"Fubuki-senpai…"

"…"

"FUBUKI-SENPAI!"

"…"

That was when Yukimura lost his patience…

"FU. BU. KI. SEN. PAI. ANSWER ME!"

"AHHH! ! !" Fubuki screamed in horror, nearly letting his phone fall to the floor. He had his headphones on so he took it off and nearly gave Yukimura a glare, "Yukimura, please don't call me at this time, I'm busy!"

Yukimura paused for a while, shocked about Fubuki's reaction. He wouldn't be busy, why WOULD Fubuki be busy? It has left him wordless and he decided to take his leave, making Fubuki do his own work on his phone. He reached to where Kishibe was, who was tweeting all this right now on his Twitter.

"Hey Kishibe…" Yukimura called out softly to the Kidokawa captain.

"Yeah…?" Kishibe asked.

"I…um…have you ever noticed that Fubuki-senpai is avoiding everyone lately?" the Hakuren boy asked.

Kishibe stopped using his phone for a moment and glanced at Fubuki, observing at his actions. He noticed that Fubuki was using his phone, letting the back of it show to the crowd. His headphones were on and he was…smiling? Kishibe blinked twice to see if he was hallucinating.

"Y-Yukimura…I have a feeling that I know what Fubuki-san's busy about…" Kishibe murmured to him.

"…What do you mean…?" Yukimura asked him.

"Well…I think he's—"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tsurugi was glaring at Taiyou…

Taiyou was glaring at Tsurugi…

To summarize it all, they were glaring at each other…

And Shindou watched them while eating some popcorn…

"Mmmhmm, good work guys…keep glaring…" Shindou muttered, taking another kernel into his mouth.

Apparently, they were mad at each other due to the rap battles that they said to each other. Tsurugi wanted to win, Taiyou wanted to win, in fact, THEY BOTH WANT TO WIN. They were just waiting for Tenma to stop talking, and they decided to have a glaring contest together. Yes, they haven't blinked for, like, five minutes. Amazing, huh?

"Shindou…" Kirino face palmed at the Raimon captain. He doesn't seem to want to contribute anything right now.

And suddenly…Tenma appeared…

"HEY GUYS! ! !" Tenma screamed in joy, "I KNOW WHO WON THE RAP BATTLE CONTEST OF TSURUGI AND TAIYOU! ! !"

And Tsurugi and Taiyou instantly ran up to Tenma. Their eyes were red for not blinking for minutes already. It slightly scared Tenma, to the point of jumping up to the roof.

"WHO WON? ! TELL. US. NOW. MATSUKAZE. TENMA." Both boys said, glaring at Tenma.

Tenma sweat dropped at the both of them and laughed sheepishly, "Ahahaha…it's…uh…T-Tsurugi…TSURUGI KYOUSUKE WON THE RAP BATTLE OVER AMEMIYA TAIYOU! ! !"

And silence…

…

…

…

"I WON! ! !" Tsurugi shouted out in joy, and suddenly grabbed Gouenji and hugged him, "SEE THAT GOUENJI-SAN, I WON. I. FREAKING. WON. OVER. AMEMIYA."

Gouenji just looked at him, his eyes wide open and unable to speak. No, it wasn't because of the rap battle result but…he was being HUGGED by TSURUGI. It was a really, really awkward situation for him. And then, he felt another arm wrap around his waist.

"Just wait a minute, TSURUGI! GOUENJI-SAN HAS KNOWN ME FOR SO LONG. I DESERVE TO BE HIS BIGGEST FAN!" Taiyou shouted in anger, his eyes turning into flames.

Tsurugi growled at him, "Oi, I WON YOU IDIOT, LET HIM GO!"

"NO, YOU LET HIM GO TSURUGI!"

"LET GO OF HIM! GOUENJI-SAN'S MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Gouenji felt uneasy already and he tried to tug away from the both of them. But no, both young boys wouldn't let go of the flame striker from their grip. They wouldn't let each other go until one of them calls it quits! So what did he decide to do, he decided to try and consult to the both of them…

"Hey Kyousuke, Taiyou…why don't you both…just…um…share ME? ! That'll be fun…RIGHT? !" Gouenji asked with a smile on his face.

For a minute there, the both of them thought Gouenji was crazy. They put in over some thought and then…their choice?

"…NO WAY, TSURUGI, GOUENJI-SAN'S MINE!"

"YOU STUPID BONEHEAD, I CLAIM GOUENJI-SAN! ! !"

"NO I CLAIM HIM YOU DOPE!"

"GRRR…"

"GRRR…"

And Gouenji was like…

"…MEEP…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tenma just sweat dropped as both boys continued fighting over the now, scared flame striker who was apparently begging in his head for the both to stop. He wanted to let Tsurugi choose the next voters but…he's too busy right now with Taiyou…

"HEY TENMA, WHY DON'T YOU RAP? !" A voice suddenly asked.

"Huh? ! Wha? ! WHO SAID THAT? !" Tenma asked, turning around only to see the crowd—or the adults and teens—staring at him like he was crazy. He sweat dropped and decided to continue his words in a more 'civilized' manner, to let the crowd understand what he means.

"I-I mean…WHO WANTS TO RAP BATTLE WITH ME? !"

And the whole crowd pushed Endou to the front, making the former Inazuma Japan shocked and slightly nervous at this.

"EHHH? ! ME? ! WHY? !" Endou asked in surprise.

But no one listened, and Shinsuke already handed to him the microphone. Endou gulped, his stomach lurched and he had butterflies in his stomach. He noticed the same as Tenma.

"Well…here goes nothing…" Tenma whispered, and he took a deep breath—

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Yo everyone, listen to me y'all!_

_Coach Endou, he's not a true soccer freak at all!_

_I'm Tenma, and the thing is, I love the most, is soccer!_

_Coach? Don't even bother, he's a sucker_

_I can Mach Wind him, or Soyokaze Step him away!_

_But I don't think that's possible, Coach has gone too array_

_So I have one thing to say Coach, and it's this:_

_You're crazy, stupid and a piece of SHIZ!_

Endou felt a pang on his heart, like a signal for him to go against it. So he took a deep breath and—

_Hmph, big words for a fellow like you_

_But you need to know, a lesson or two_

_Lesson One: It isn't always called SOCCER!_

_For me, for freaks, we mostly call it SAKKA!_

_And Lesson Two: How can you always call yourself true soccer freak?_

_I fought Japan, aliens, and the world! Beat that, you're weak!_

_So this sums up into few good words, you baka…_

"_UNLIKE YOU, I'M HEAD OVER HEELS WITH SAKKA!"_

And Tenma started to lose it. He was at the point of tearing up his hair apart by now. So he took a deep breath again and—

_You're in love with soccer? How 'bout Natsumi? That must've ring a bell…_

_You could've just married soccer, your life would've been swell_

_And really now? Sakka? Soccer? THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!_

_See, you guys, HE'S INSANE!_

_Ugh, so again, why are you my Coach too?_

…_Oh yeah…you wanted too…_

And finally, Endou took another deep breath and—

_Ahahaha, I LOVE NATSUMI! Duh, I'll never cheat on her…_

_I am a gentleman, not insane! That's something you need to learn_

_And second, you may be a newbie here, but I have learned one little fact_

_The secrets of Inazuma Japan, and all of the FF, aliens and FFI, it makes a great story impact!_

_Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go right now…_

_To my family, friends, and to PLAY SOCCER WITH THE WHOLE WORLD!_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When Endou and Tenma finished, they both turned around to see the whole crowd mouth gapping and in shock. Even Shindou, who had his popcorn all over the floor and some of it, it was just idly in his mouth. They both just shrugged at them, and walked away like nothing happened…this shocked the crowd even more.

"But…HOW…" the crowd said in unison.

And suddenly, they heard a scream…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! STOP CHASING ME YOU TWO FANBOYS! ! !"

"NEVER! YOU'RE OURS, GOUENJI-SAN! ! !~"

"AHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

Well, it seemed that both Kyousuke and Taiyou have gone too far…to the point of actually teaming up to get Gouenji to themselves. And poor Gouenji himself, being chased by his own fans...but hey, it's better than FANGIRLS! The crowd sweat dropped at them, and just tried to enjoy watching it when suddenly…

Kyousuke TRIPPED…

And he was actually on Gouenji's tail when he was chasing…

SO HE ACCIDENTALLY DID SOMETHING HE WOULD REGRET…

…

…

…

"G-G-G-G…Gouenji-san…" Kyousuke murmured under his breath.

Taiyou was twitching his eye, Tenma and Shinsuke were covering their eyes, the others were…staring…at where, exactly?

…

…

…

"MY PANTS!" Gouenji screamed in a high pitched voice, quickly putting his pants up and his face red of embarrassment.

And everyone lost it…they laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! G-GOUENJI…WHAT…HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !"

Gouenji tried quickly as much as possible to let everyone stop looking at him. He didn't want that to happen again at LEAST! But that's when he heard Kidou shout.

"HEY GUYS, THE RAP BATTLE VIDEO IS POSTED! AND LOOK AT WHAT THE YOUTUBE USER POSTED TOO! ! !"

And everyone looked at Kidou's phone and laughed even more.

"Wh…WHAT? !" Gouenji screamed, and in anger, he confiscated the phone of Kidou Yuuto and saw what was posted as the title of the video.

'Gouenji Shuuya being chased by Tsurugi Kyousuke and Amemiya Taiyou and he just showed his CUTE butt'

…

…

"MY BUTT IS NOT CUTE! WHERE IS THE YOUTUBE USER? !" Gouenji screamed in anger.

And everyone laughed even more…

And meanwhile, Yamato and Daigo were busy sulking, and Yamato asked his dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah…?"

"…This day is really getting worse, huh?"

"…Yup…"

* * *

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER! Okay, a little notice...I do NOT add pairings here but if you REALLY wanna see your OTP here...I'll just add a funny scene that's like it...but I don't recommend it...really...**

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT! Hiatus for a week! So if you send me a PM here, of a mention on Twitter or a message on Tumblr, I WILL NOT ANSWER! Yes, this concerns EVERYONE!**

**UP NEXT: Uh...a surprise...?!**

**Please review~ XD**


	4. Kirino Ranmaru versus Kariya Masaki

**A/N: After a long time, Rap Battles of Inazuma has FINALLY BEEN UPDATED! And when I checked the my fic a while back...LOL, the third chapter was updated a month after it was first published XDD**

**/coughs/ Anyways, let's get this over with!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO is a great masterpiece by Level-5 and the rap battle plot is all the credited to the creators of Epic Rap Battles of History on Youtube!**

**This chapter, Kariya Masaki versus Kirino Ranmaru! As according to my poll, this pair got the most votes!**

**How odd, it's my biggest OTP and I have a friend...uh...nevermind...CHAPTER 4...START!**

* * *

Yamato and Daigo stared at the horrific and catastrophic scene that was beheld to them. They watched as Tsurugi and Taiyou started all 'cutesy' to Gouenji, hugging him and never letting him go. Shindou, and now with him is Kurama, eating popcorn and not reacting at anything about the scene.

They could also hear Hayami's shouts coming from the door and the fangirls' screeches and squeals as they continues to what we can call 'cuddle' the pessimistic second year. Poor Hayami…

And finally, Endou and Tenma were busy BRAGGING about their rapping skills. How they were so 'darn rad' and 'awesome' that they could beat the crap out of those 'beautiful' men, like Kazemaru and Aphrodi—leaving the both of them to actually seethe their teeth in anger.

_OH YOU'LL SEE ENDOU AND TENMA, WE'LL PROVE WE'RE BETTER THAN YOU_, Kazemaru and Aphrodi thought, a dark aura growing around them.

Yamato gulped, "Dad, they're scaring me!"

"I KNOW SON, CAN'T YOU SEE ME? !" Daigo shouted at him.

Yamato saw that his father was in a frightened state. Daigo's hair was standing out, he was sweating badly, and he looked like he hasn't showered for days! Yamato was nervous now, what's happening to his once powerful father? !

"D-Dad, please…stop scaring me…!" Yamato said nervously.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kirino sweat dropped as he watched Shindou and Kurama eat their popcorn and just watch everything like it was some sort of boring movie.

…

Hey, WAIT A MINUTE, when did Kurama get into the 'Popcorn Gang' anyways?!

"Nomnom, yeah, you go guys." Kurama said in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah…" Shindou followed.

The pink-haired boy stared in horror at this. Kurama is…AT SHINDOU'S SIDE?! KURAMA. NORIHITO. IS. NOW. EATING. POPCORN. WITH. SHINDOU. TAKUTO? ! He can't even IMAGINE the both of them…THE POPCORN! Has the boy lost his mind?! Maybe the popcorn has hypnotized Shindou to SUMMON Kurama into the Popcorn Gang…who's next, HAMANO? !

"Sh-Shindou…Kurama…you guys are…UNBELIEVABLE!" Kirino said in disbelief.

"…Thanks." They both said.

…Thanks?

Just…THANKS? !

"GAHHHHH! ! ! YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIVABLE! ! !" Kirino shouted.

Losing his temper, he moved away from the 'Popcorn Duo' and decided to try not going near them. He fears that he will end up like THEM.

When he reached a good distance that wasn't NEAR from them, he sat on the floor and sighed heavily. What was he to do? Practically everyone around him is crazy and going insane, but he felt like someone is missing, someone who isn't insane.

"Hehehe~" he heard a giggle.

The pink-haired boy turned around and behind him, was Kariya Masaki, who was hiding from everybody and giggling so much. Kirino sweat dropped and just watched him; Kariya isn't aware of his presence.

"I see you're having fun there." Kirino said to the younger boy, smiling at him.

Kariya flinched and turned around to see Kirino looking at him with a smile on his face, "E-EH? ! KIRINO-SENPAI, SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? !" he asked, startled when he saw the older boy.

"Oh, just hiding from Shindou and Kurama cause, THEY'RE FREAKS!" Kirino yelled out, and he quickly covered his mouth.

He turned around and his eyes widened because he could see some of his teammates staring at him. Now they ALL probably think he's insane now, just the others. Kirino twitched his eye and turned back to Kariya, who somehow has a smirk on his face.

"Hehehe…" he laughed softly.

Wait, why is Kariya laughing…

"Y-You…YOU DID THIS? ! MAKE SHINDOU AND KURAMA TURN INTO POPCORN FREAKS? !" Kirino asked with a shocked tone in his voice.

Kariya giggled, "Maybe~ maybe not~"

Kirino felt himself boil in anger. Maybe THIS BOY was the reason why his friends were crazy, why Tenma is such a rap battle loving boy, why Tsurugi and Taiyou were like this, why Shindou and Kurama love popcorn, THIS WORLD IS CRAZY AND HE HAS TO STOP THIS! ! !

"KARIYA, I WILL KI—"

"…Kirino Ranmaru versus Kariya Masaki!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tenma held two strips of paper in one hand and a microphone in his other hand. He had just called out on who is going to rap battle next, and those two are—

"The next rap battle is Kirino Ranmaru versus Kariya Masaki!" Tenma announced to the crowd.

Kirino stopped and turned around to face Tenma, his eyes widened in shock and his lips were quivering in fright. It was him versus that…crazy, annoying, little first year? ! No, he can NOT accept this! NOT. EVER. But before he could even protest, he felt someone grab his hand and drag him to where Tenma stood. It was—

"K-KARIYA? ! LET ME GO!" Kirino yelled at the boy.

Kariya didn't listen to him, and he stifled a laugh, "Like I'll do that~ and besides, this will be fun!"

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO RAP!" Kirino yelled.

Kariya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no one does. So you gotta live with it!"

"…HELP ME! ! "

Kirino started to try and drag his hand away from the younger boy's grip. But it was too late already, they were already where Tenma stood and the cheerful, soccer-loving boy gave the both of them microphones.

"I DON'T WANNA RAP—" Kirino protested.

"You have no choice, sorry Kirino-san!" Tenma explained to him, grinning, "And now, Epic Rap Battles of Inazuma! Kirino Ranmaru versus Kariya Masaki…BEGIN!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kirino gulped, he didn't know what to rap about…

But again, he should…give it a try?

And with sweat still trickling from his face, he took a deep breath—

_Little boy, have I ever told you that you're annoying?_

_You should go and start counting!_

_Because I'm going to bring you down, I know a lot about you!_

_From your little taunts, to your annoying jokes!_

_Prank me again and I'll bring you down~_

_So watch out, you two faced hoax!_

Kariya grinned, he was rather impressed by Kirino's rapping…

And he took a deep breath to start his rap…

_Nice rapping, Kirino-senpai~ but you can do better!_

_Cause the effect of what you do, is as light as a feather~_

_And people say you're great, so much for a girly boy~_

_And it's fun how you look like a little girl toy!_

_From such pinkilicious hair to having shining eyes~_

_You can be better off as an unawaited prize~_

Kirino's lips quivered in fright…

But he has to be strong, so he took a deep breath again and…

_Oh really now Kariya? And I am not a girly boy!_

_I may look like a girl, but you want to know something?_

_In the every garden, there are the flowers and weeds in it_

_You, are those unwanted weeds, you twit!_

_Unlike me, I am the delicate flower, the beautiful rose!_

_I am adored by many people, unlike you, I deserve the bows!_

When Kirino finished, Kariya smirked and giggled…

He knew that he was good but not THIS GOOD!

So taking another breath, he said—

_Kirino-senpai, every rose has a thorn in their stem~_

_No one's perfect, you know, everyone's got some hate!_

_All because you're a trap to them!_

_So just stay here, Kirino-senpai and wait~_

_All the boys AND girls will be falling for you_

_So RUN, RUN, RUNNING! _

_Go like a mouse, I bid you adieu~_

_I'm gonna be on the top for once, just me and no one else!_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kirino and Kariya looked at each other when they finished, everyone else around them had their mouths gapped open. They were shocked that Kirino and Kariya CAN rap too! And they said that they couldn't…

"W-What just h-happened? !" Kirino asked, startled.

"You just did a rap in front of us, Kirino-senpai~" Kariya said in a taunting voice, giggling afterwards.

Flushed and embarrassed, Kirino turned away from Kariya and hid his now blushing face which he got from all the embarrassment. He NEVER knew how to rap, nor did he ever rap in his LIFE. HOW WAS HE ABLE TO RAP WITHOUT ANY HELP? !

"…What is wrong with me…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Gouenji was scared, REAL SCARED! Why? Well, let's just say that Tsurugi and Taiyou were hunting him down already. Surprisingly, he found the closet and hid himself in there. He NEVER wanted to go out, and he DOESN'T want to Tsurugi and Taiyou yet!

"Gosh, I wonder what's happening to that Youtube user anyways." He said as he took out his phone and browsed through Youtube.

He saw that the Youtube user DID post the video already, and it was Kariya and Kirino who were rapping! And he was shocked that they both can rap too.

"Wow…" he said quietly as he browsed for more Youtube videos.

Then suddenly, he heard a banging noise coming from outside.

"GOUENJI-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU? !"

"GOUENJI-SAN, WE NEED YOU!~"

"DON'T HIDE FROM US, WE WILL FIND YOU! ! !"

"GOUENJI-SAN! ! !~~~"

And it was quiet again, and after two minutes, he heard a screech…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ONII-CHAN HELP ME! ! !"

"Nu-uh, okay Gouenji-san, come out! WE GOT YOUE SISTER AS HOSTAGE!"

"Wait Kyousuke, WHERE DID HIS SISTER COME FROM ANYWAYS? !"

"She was hiding in one of the rooms in the clubhouse, she probably was brought along with him!"

"…Oh…"

"So yeah, GOUENJI-SAN, WE GOT YOUR SISTER AS HOSTAGE! COME OUT NOW OR ALL THE SECRETS THAT YOU REALLY—"

"ONII-CHAN HELP ME! ! !"

Gouenji's eye twitched. His sister, HOSTAGE? ! And they were his biggest fans! WHY WOULD THEY MAKE HER SISTER AS HOSTAGE? !

But that doesn't matter now, her sister is in danger from HIS fans and he needs to do something about it!

_YUUKA, I'LL COME TO SAVE YOU! ! !_

* * *

**A/N: ...So yeah, I know Kyousuke and Taiyou are now insane :D**

**If you find the second part of the rap battle confusing, ****basically it's on how much fans they have, according to last year's (I THINK) Animage issue. Kirino won followed by...meh, something like that...**

**...=w= I feel so relieved to actually finish this chapter, I've been through a lot of obstacles since yesterday and such, so yeah~**

**I apologize IF this chapter isn't that...exciting? You see, I've been bullied and annoyed lately by a few classmates of mine, and it's sort of breaking my charisma and spirit.**

**VOTE ON WHO SHOULD WIN, KARIYA MASAKI OR KIRINO RANMARU! ! !**

**UP NEXT: ...I haven't really thought of it, any suggestions?~**

**Other than all this random announcements, leave a review? I appreciate them :)**

**EDIT: EDITED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. A few reviewers said that it's Kirino, then Kazemaru, then Kariya...well, I think you still understand what I mean...XD**


	5. Kazemaru Ichirouta versus Afuro Terumi

**/silently sobbing in her head/ Sooooo, I finally got some energy to update RBOI! uwu Welcome to the 5th chapter of Rap Battles of Inazuma everyone, and thank you all who favorited, followed and reviewed this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to the great and powerful (and trolling) Level-5! And the idea of the rap battle fic plot all belongs to the creators of the Epic Rap Battles of History on Youtube! ! !**

**This chapter, in my old poll of who should rap battle, I decided to pick Kazemaru Ichirouta versus Afuro Terumi!**

**Enjoy~~ uwu**

* * *

While waiting for the results, Yukimura and Kishibe were having a REALLY intimate discussion together about their suspicions of Fubuki. They were both located at a far corner away from everyone else; one of them holding a notebook in their hands and writing their 'plan' in knowing what they know is true or not.

Kishibe explained to him the plan.

"So first, we should…"

…

"And then we…"

…

"Afterwards, we…"

…

"And then, BAM! We would see if it's true or not! You got it, Yukimura?"

"Okay!" Yukimura shouted out in excitement, sparkles appearing from his eyes.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Endou, Kidou and Kazemaru sweatdropped when he spotted Yukimura and Kishibe at the corner of the room. Odd, why would they be there and not with them enjoying the rap battles?

Anyways, they suddenly heard Tenma calling out for them and they saw the young soccer freak run to them with a gleeful smile on on his face. He saw Tenma raise his own phone high up in the air frantically.

"ENDOU-SAN! ENDOU-SAN! I GOT THE RESULTS OF KIRINO-SENPAI'S AND KARIYA'S RAP BATTLE! ! !" Tenma exclaimed, his eyes shining bright like the stars.

The trio sweatdropped, "G-Great!"

Tenma turned to the waiting crowd and again, he raised his phone high up in the air, "GUYS! WE HAVE OUR WINNER! ! !"

Everyone, including Kirino and Kariya looked at Tenma with an awaiting look, their hearts beating fast due to anxiety.

"Aaaaand the winner is—" Tenma announced, looking at his phone, "—KIRINO RANMARU! Congratulations, Kirino-senpai!"

…

…

…

"EHHHHHH? !" Kirino screamed out in surprise, 'I-I WON TH-THE RAP BATTLE A-AGAINST KARIYA? !"

Everyone nodded.

Kirino had his mouth wide open and his whole body went frail that you could see him shaking, still in shock of the news that he won the rap battle. Endou, Kazemaru and Kidou sweatdropped and his friend, Shindou, well…he's still eating his popcorn.

"Good job Kirino!" he congratulated the pink haired boy before going back to eat his popcorn with Kurama.

Meanwhile, Kariya was hiding from everyone because he was ashamed to have lost to his senpai. You may not notice but…HE WAS CRYING! Of course, no one bothered to look for him right now, the next rap battle is coming up!

"Okay then!" Tenma shouted out, "And now, we have our next battle!"

And with that, he took a box again and from the box, he took two strips of paper out of the box and read what was written in it.

"And our next rap battle will be…Kazemaru Ichirouta versus…Afuro Terumi!"

…

…

…

"Ehhh…EHHHHHHH? !" Kazemaru asked, "WAIT A MINUTE, APHRODI ISN'T HERE!"

And just as he said those words, the bathroom door bursted open. In front of everyone, a guy with blonde hair (with azure highlights) and maroon eyes entered the room wearing a suit. He was laughing loudly and grinned at everyone.

"HEY GUUUUYS! ! !~"he said proudly, "I CAME FROM THE BATHROOM AND I HEARD MY NAME SO I HAVE COME! ! !~"

Everyone except Tenma and those who were too busy sulking, talking or eating popcorn—which are Daigo, Yamato, Kariya, Yukimura, Kishibe, Shindou and Kurama. Aphrodi walked up to Tenma and grabbed the microphone from him.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET THIS BATTLE STAR—"

Tenma grabbed the microphone back from Aphrodi and glared at him, "I'LL be the one to say that!"

Aphrodi just looked at him and scoffed, "Pfft, fine!"

The younger boy rolled his eyes and brought back his attention to the crowd, '"Alright then! Presenting Epic Rap Battles of Inazuma! Kazemaru Ichirouta versus Afuro Terumi…BEGIN!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kazemaru twitched his eyes...

NOW?! He had to rap NOW?! Well, he could give it a try…

_Hey god wannabe, think it's time to let go of your wings?_

_You ain't cool or awesome; you're just a fake from everything!_

_You'll never fly high, throw away your dreams!_

_Stop dreaming and live to reality by all means—_

_You'll never learn from this world, never!_

_You'll end up in the dump, to stay forever and ever!_

Aphrodi twitched his eyes…

No…WAY, did that GOOD FOR NOTHING KAZEMARU CALL HIM A FAKE!

He was a god, he knew it!

But he had to prove, and he took a microphone and started to rap as well..

_I learned that people like you are just a snot up loser!_

_Well, let me just say that you are one!_

_You can not offend me, you abuser!_

_I may not __**really**__ be a god, but dreaming is fun!_

_I can dream to be a ruler of the land, or maybe a knight~_

_Where my damsel in distress can be saved, from someone like you!_

Kazemaru glared at Aphrodi…

No way was he going lose to someone like him!

_Hey, I am not that evil or grim!_

_And sure, dreaming may be full of fun and games…_

_But in soon time, those dreams will be turned to flames_

_As for me, well, if there's something you should know…_

_I'm MUCH more popular than you with the ladies!_

_So if there one thing for me to say…_

_I'm so much better than you!_

Aphrodi rolled his eyes at Kazemaru

Really now? Better than him? Pfft, we'll see about that!

_Ahahaha, so you think you're better than me?_

_Jeez, that's something I would like to see…_

_Well, let me tell you something important!_

_Firstly, I am also admired by lots of people!_

_Second, without them, I wouldn't be having my awesome dreams~_

_My fans are what make me strong, bring confidence to myself!_

_What about you? Where is your strength and confidence?_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When they both finished, Kazemaru and Aphrodi fell and laid themselves on the ground. They were tired since their brain had to use up a lot of fuel to think of raps while they, well, rapped.

Tenma went all sparkly and happy again while everyone was just amazed by the raps Kazemaru and Aphrodi made. That was when Endou noticed something…

…

SOMEONE WAS MISSING!

"Guys, is there someone missing?" Endou asked, worried about whoever was missing.

Kidou looked around, "Yeah, I can't seem to find Kariya and Kirino anywhere…where could they be?"

Then Shindou came up to them and pointed to the closet door.

"Kirino dragged Kariya in there, saying he had a 'punishment' for him since he was a really bad person to him the past few weeks, and also as reward for himself for winning against him!" Shindou explained.

And he walked back to his seat and started to eat his popcorn again with Kurama.

Then Endou and Kidou slowly went to the closet door and pressed their ears on the door. They could hear a lot of choking sounds and screams of help from inside.

"K-K-KIRINO-SENPAIIII—S-STO—P N-NOWWWW—"

"AHAHAHA NEVER! ! ! ! ! !"

"H-HEEEEE—LP—"

And it was followed by more screams of help and choking.

Endou and Kidou shivered, "Well, I think that's all we need to know…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Meanwhile, where Kyousuke, Taiyou, Yuuka and Gouenji are…

Tsurugi had a mop in his hand, while Taiyou had a broom in his hand. They wore buckets in their heads and were marching around a chair where they made Yuuka sit in as their hostage. She was tied to the chair with strings and had a bandanna wrapped around her eyes to prevent her from seeing.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! ! !" Yuuka shouted.

Kyousuke rolled his eyes, "NEVER! NOT UNTIL GOUENJI-SAN ANSWERS TO OUR HEED! ! !"

Taiyou nodded, "AGREED!"

Yuuka shivered in fright, jeez they were really scary when they want something to go their way!

And in the closet where Gouenji was locked in, he was thinking of a plan to rescue his sister from those crazy Gouenji fanboys. Then suddenly, an idea appeared in his noggin! It would be a crazy plan, but it should be work!

"Don't worry Yuuka, I'll save you from those crazy fanboys of mine!" he murmured as he gathered the materials he could find for his plan.

* * *

**Yes...Yes I made Kyousuke and Taiyou a really insane pair, sorry about that uwu and Kirino won because he got a ton of votes~**

**And an announcement: I'LL TAKE FANFIC REQUESTS! ! ! THE GUIDELINES ARE IN MY PROFILE FYI!~ Oh, and also vote in my poll so I know what I can update!**

**That's pretty much it, I guess, VOTE WHO SHOULD WIN: KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA OR AFURO TERUMI**

**And please review! I would appreciate it~**


End file.
